transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Young and the Repairless
Trypticon Medical Bay Several operating tables are set in a row here, and long benches line the walls. On these benches are assorted tools and equipment used in repairing damaged Decepticons. The benches near the door are for patients waiting their turn for treatment. Scattered throughout the room are various repair droids, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, with not a single tool out of place. Your olfactory sensors pick up the faint odor of the cleansing solutions used to keep the room clean and sanitary. Contents: Backfire Harrow Harrow's Office Sign Brunt Obvious exits: East leads to Trypticon Laboratory. West leads to Trypticon Main Hallway. *CLANK* *SCREE* *CLANK* *SCREE* *CLANK* *SCREE* Blitzwing step/drag/step/drag staggers into the medbay, looking horrible. He hasn't been this messed up in a very, very long time. He is basically holding himself together. We're talking duct tape, super glue, ticky tac, some Macgyver shit. You get the idea? Blitzwing is hurting, and in dire need of repair. This is 'let's kill Blitzwing and take his spot' territory. Typical Decepticon promotion practice. That's just how it is. Backfire has arrived. Harrow tap-tap-taps her stylus on her datapad, drawn up in the criminal story from Crystal City that's broadcasting on the corner holovids. It's hard to miss Blitzwing's entrance. By the time he screee-clanks into the medbay she's staring, gaze narrowed. First things first - insult the injured. "Well you look like slag." The ward itself is rather full these days, and those that are conscious eye the triplechanger with some amount of glee. Eventually Harrow gets to her feet and moves to run her scanner over him. Combat: Harrow runs a diagnostic check on Blitzwing Strutting into the room from the hallway, Backfire is chatting with some -very- impressionable Decepticon cadets. "So then I was like, Air Raid.. if you don't put down the blaster RIGHT now; I will shoot you IN THE FACE!" he recalls a completely fabricated story to them, acting it out for them as well. The two cadets, Sparkler and Firehorn, look at eachother in surprise, then speak in unison. "What did he do?" Backfire throws back his head in laughter, slapping them on the backs. "He put down the blaster, what do you think? I am the terror of the SEVENTEEN skies.. that small wheeled imposter is NO MATCH for me!" he beams, walking off toward's Harrow. "So, we really need to.." he begins, before eyeing what is transpiring here. Suddenly he throws himself inbetween Harrow and Blitzwing, "I don't know -what's- going on here, but definitely a no-no. Harrow, this is very unladylike.. I will not stand idly by while my SISTER acts in this manner." he states, turning to Blitzwing and whispers. "Dude, partner's sisters are off limits!" Blitzwing attempts to look as imposing as he can, despite the fact that you can see through him and in more than one spot. He surveys the denizens collected in the facility, scowling at some, sneering at others. Blitzwing plans on being terminated, but not today. Though wouldn't mind using some of the nameless wimps here as raw materials for an upgrade. And he lets them know it, too. Entering the ward fully, Blitzwing simply grunts in response to Harrow's remark while simultaneously closing the distance - though he is unceremoniously blockaded from receiving the treatment he so desparately needs as Backfire plants himself firm before the triplechanger. "Backfire, if you don't step aside... I will eat you." The nameless wimps quickly go back to minding their own business, though there are a few steely 'cons that continue to stare at Blitzwing in a rather predatory manner. At least until he threatens Backfire. Harrow twitches. Then drives her heel into the nearest medical drone. "I told you fraggers," she says through her teeth, thrusting a finger at Backfire, "NOT to LET HIM IN!" She whirls on him. "It is NOT what you are THINKING. You are FILTHY. And do not call me that! Why are you in here? I have work to do!" "Partner, I know you better than I know the back of my own hand." Backfire pats Blitzwing on the back, turning his other hand over. Wait, how long has that knuckle guard been there? "Anyways, I know you're not an Insecticon.. you can't actually eat me." he optic rolls. Turning to Harrow, "I'm not even that dirty!" the Seeker simpleton protests, obvious dirt trail behind him. "Besides, I am seeking medical treatment JUST like my partner here. The Empire's premier Aerospace duo deserve top of the line repair." he states casually, giving the Triplechanger a bump to the side via his elbow. "Don't call you what, Harrow? Fine, I'll just call you Sister. Sistanatrix? Dominister?" Blitzwing coughs at the hand slaps his back, a smoke ring escaping from inside his mouth. The triplechanger grumbles as Backfire refers to them as a tandem, and had he the faculty, he would make a serious effort to prove the Seeker wrong. Blitzwing gnashes his teeth, trying to imagine what Backfire tastes like. He's knocked from those morbid thoughts as he receives an elbow to the side. Well, under normal circumstances, the joint would impact the triplchanger in his torso. At the moment, though, Backfire's elbow paces harmlessly through a void left by a missing chunk of Blitzwing. Ruptured cabling leave a disgusting amalgamation of mucus along Backfire's arm. "How about Sis-shot." Harrow chews her lip, stifling another outburst. "This is my punishment," she finally laments. "For all of my terrible deeds. Alas." Her optics burn up at Blitzwing, "NOT Sis-shot. I am Harrow! For I harrow my victims until they relent and yield!" She reaches to get the severed cabling of Blitzwing /away/ from Backfire and tries to lead him to an oversized slab. It's probably coated with every triplechanger's energon. "Backfire, if you're going to linger, fetch a main line cable. They're coiled up on the shelf over there. /Please/ don't mess this up." "You two are partners?" Backfire looks at the mucus substance left on his arm, it's pool of shiny rings entrances him for all of a minute. Then he snaps back to reality, and Harrow is ordering him around. "Oh, at once.. I'll have you know I'm a registerd nurse!" he shouts, coming back with a wrench. Before she can scold him, he's dropped it and back at the shelf again. "What did you say you wanted? Also, what about Sister Harrow? Shistrow? Female Backfire??" Blitzwing shrugs abjectly. "I like Sis-shot. You gotta admit, it's got a nice ring to it. Sixshot may not care for it - but that's his problem." The triplechanger meanders over to the slab Harrow guides him to, capitulating himself upon with a pained effort. A shower of sparks erupt from his spinal column, showering both the medic and the nurse. Once steady and horizontal along the table, Blitzwing groans behind a facepalm. "We are not partners. One day, I found him alone in a nest. His parents deserted him. And now he won't leave me alone." "Ugh." Harrow works swiftly. She's probably on cybernetic uppers. Lines are clamped, connections are welded and power cores are recharged with enough force to fry a cassette, but Blitz can handle it, he's a big mech. Several times she threatens Backfire with her scalpel. "BACKFIRE, MUST YOU." Climbing atop the slab Blitzwing occupies, she tries to nudge him onto his front, and if he'll budge she'll set to work on the wrecked spinal column with an arc welder. "If you're such a great nurse, why don't you work under Dustoff? Here, I'll assign you to him. Done. Now leave Blitzwing alone." Combat: Harrow expertly repairs Blitzwing's injuries. Combat: Harrow is able to repair some of Blitzwing's internal systems damage. Handing Harrow the desired parts, Backfire sort of just stands off to the side and taps his foot impatiently. He all but loses it when she pratically mounts Blitzwing in front of him. "WE'LL BE HAVING NONE OF THAT!" he shouts, aiming to snatch her from the slab and deposit her safely to the ground. "I am your protector, Sis-Shot! I cannot have you behaving in such a.. vulgar manner!!" Asiding to Blitzwing in a whisper, "Good thinking partner, never reveal to anyone that we're partners. I like this plan already." Finishing, he readdresses Harrow. "I have no idea what he is talking about, we are definitely certainly maybe never partners ever." he states, blinking an optic at the Triplechanger. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Backfire strikes Harrow with his MANNERS! (Grab) attack! Blitzwing groans rather audibly as his heavy but still dashingly-mechly frame is thoroughly worked over by the expert, soft, and soothing hands of Harrow. Blitzwing clasps the edge of the slab, clamping down on it tightly as the doctor works her pleasure-magic. As she finishes him on top, Blitzwing does not protest when she moves quickly to affect just as much attention to his shapely posterior. Vulnerable and exposed, Blitzwing takes a deep breath as he braces for a second wave of sensation. Blitzwing bites his lip in anticipation. That moment never comes. Harrow is bodily expelled from finishing her work. "Backfire! I AM GOING TO EAT YOU ALIVE!" Harrow is pretty oblivious to whatever the hell Blitzwing is enduring, though she does like a mech that doesn't whine, and he's certainly not whining. She can really only handle so much of Backfire in a single day, and him yanking her off the slab just about does it. She fumes, scrambling upright to hold her blade high. But she hesitates. It /seems/ it's harder to physically abuse him now. "UUGH! I am MERELY REPAIRING HIM! Would you like me to report that BACKFIRE is SLOWING the repairs of LORD GALVATRON'S TROOPS!?" "Repairing him, eh?" Backfire jests a thumb over at the deep breathing Blitzwing who is biting his lip while clamped down onto the slab with steely fingers. "Doesn't look that way to me!" he shouts, grabbing a medic gumby from the side. "Alright, you finish the rest of the work Sprocket!" he addresses the short mech. Speaking up, he says "Uhh.. my name is Weldion, sir." "Well, now you're Sprocket and you're going to finish fixing up Blitzwing as best you can.. I think he's in a lot of pain." Backfire points to the Triplechanger. Turning towards Harrow, his optics look from the knife to her face.. then back at the knife. "If you must REPAIR LORD GALVATRON'S TROOPS.." he does his best mock Harrow voice, which is actually quite good all things considered. "Then start with me, I am still damaged from SAVING Blitzwing from getting beaten up." Combat: Harrow runs a diagnostic check on Backfire Of course now, what with all of the commotion - and the Backfire - going on, Blitzwing comes to the realization that he has been repaired as well as he's going to be. Which is still a fairly impressive job, given the cirumstance (i.e. Backfire). The triplechanger grunts and works his heavy frame off the medical slab, jabbing Weldion in the sternum with a heavy knife-hand. "Touch me, and I'm turning you into Foxfire." Blitzwing stands erect now, looming over Harrow and staring down at the Seeker simpleton. "Wait! I've got a better idea. I'm going to make you eat /THAT/," Blitzwing growls, plucking the scalpel from Harrow's hand and going for Backfire's throat. "Come 'ere!" Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Backfire with his Wanna Know How I Got These Scars? (Grab) attack! Combat: Gained 4 energon. <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "HOLD STILL" <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "What the.." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "YOU DONT NEED THAT TONGUE ANYWAY" Harrow vents a weary sigh as Blitzwing gets to his feet. That's not really what she would have recommended - he's supposed to stay overnight! But then he goes and starts a fight in the med bay. RULE NUMBER ONE! Still... he's going after Backfire, so she's content to step aside and watch. "Oh no, stop, you terrible mechs," she deadpans. <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Geff yer handz ouffa mah mouffffff." Backfire was caught unawares! Yes, that's it. Rightly so, Blitzwing has him bent backwards over a slab.. one hand cradling a scalpel, the other in a twisted grip around the Seeker's throat with a finger or two forcibly pushed up against his bottom lip. "Geff offa meeeeee!" he shouts, managing to wiggle out from underneath the Triplechanger. Gaining his bearings, Backfire feels his neck for any fresh cut wounds. "You're lucky you didn't make any incisions, fighting in the medbay is OFF-LIMITS!" Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "I'm gonna teach you to speak Cybertronian with this !@#$ing knife!" <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Since when have they taught languages with KNIVES??" <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Not even the Knivians of Pointy-6 learn how to speak with knives." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "You've brought this on yourself." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Sis-Shot, save me!" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Argh!" Blitzwing allows Backfire to escape! Yes, that's it. The triplechanger tosses the scalpel carelessly over his shoulder, and moves to exit - "You think a SIGN is going to stop me? I would kill you WITH THE SIGN. Outta my face, princess!," Blitzwing palms Backfire's face and tosses him into a wall, storming out of the medbay without bothering to see the extent of the damage. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Backfire with his Talk To The Hand (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Harrow catches the scalpel and stands rigid. The watching 'cons erupt in cheers at this brutal display of strength and fury! Backfire's face is slammed into the wall hard, the impact crushes eight different servos in his face alone.. nine in his jaw functionater. Sliding down off the wall, the Seeker lies in a slumped mess for a moment.. wheezing escaping his breath. Optics come back online a second later, blinkingly at first.. then full opacity. Gathering himself from the ground, Backfire stagger steps back towards the slab Harrow is near. "That's right, you better run!" he shouts, manipulating his lower jaw with his left hand as he takes a seat. "Worry not, Harrow. I defended your honor." he smiles, still making the gesture by moving his jaw with his hand. "Soooooo, about that fixing?"